This invention relates to a telescope which is collapsible and easy to carry and protects lenses from damage when being folded.
Many improvements have been made on telescopes especially small binocular telescopes known as opera glasses: for example, focus-adjustable telescopes, collapsible telescopes, etc. The conventional telescopes are usually made of a box-like material but are still unsatisfactory in compactness, cost, etc. For the former, in the event that the box-like body is easily deformable in use, an image viewable via the telescope becomes out of focus and dull due to variations in the lens-to-lens distance. On the other hand, the collapsible telescope is usually folded in such a manner that lenses face against each other. The lenses of the collapsible telescopes are therefore in danger of damage when being carried with the viewer. Furthermore, fixtures such as rubber bushings are required for individual ones of the lenses and mounted in the body of the telescopes independently of one another with the requirement for precise relative position. The conventional telescopes of metallic material, for example, are too bulky and heavy to carry even when being folded.